Spiders and Amuto!
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Ikuto is staying at Amu's place while her family is away on a trip. What happens when Ikuto discovers Amu's irrational fear towards little things called spiders? Will he use it to tease her, or will something happen before he can? Please R&R! :)


**Hi everyone! This happens after Amu found Ikuto after he had left her house in the anime. She just brought him back after Yoru found her and told her that he needed help. This is a little something about horrifying little ninjas known as 'Spiders'. This was technically my first fanfiction, but it was awful before and still is now... Here it is!**

Ikuto's POV

I was lying on her bed wearing my usual outfit consisting of a black shirt and black pants. Amu had found me three days ago in the park after I had collapsed. Yoru had hurried to find her and she brought me back to her house. She had to go to school today, but her family had gone on a two day trip to an amusement park a few towns over. Amu had said she didn't want to go so she was staying here. _'It's about time for her to get home from school'_, I thought while looking towards the small clock on her dresser. Yoru suddenly jumped up onto my stomach.

"Ikuto, what are we going to do now ~nya?" he asked as he looked up at me, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"I don't know Yoru-" I stopped talking when I heard the front door opening and someone walking up the stairs. Amu opened the door and looked at me. She's wearing her school uniform and looked slightly tired.

"Hey Ikuto, do you want something to eat?" she asked after setting down her school bag on her desk.

"Sure," I replied.

"What do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

She turned and walked out of the room. I lied there and listened to her downstairs. I waited a few minutes and then I heard a bone chilling scream. I immediately jumped off of the bed, and dashed through the hall then down the stairs.

"Amu!" I yelled.

I got to the kitchen and saw her standing on a brown chair, holding a small black shoe, trembling and starting to cry. She pointed at the ground a few feet in front of her and a I saw a little black thing crawling towards her. She suddenly chucked the tiny shoe at the thing and missed it be an foot. I held in a chuckle at her irrational fear and instead walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper towl. I went over to the spider and quickly crushed it, and placed the paper towl in the trash can. I walked over to Amu, lifted her off of the chair, and hugged her. I started to run my fingers through her soft, pink hair and whisper to her that everything would be okay. I honestly had no idea that she was terrified of spiders. It makes sense though why whenever she went to the zoo, she would avoid the spiders by over a mile.

She gradually started to calm down and then she spoke.

"I-Ikuto..." she said softly. She paused for a few seconds and stayed in my arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I was about to say something when she suddenly looked up at me. I looked into her eyes and became hypnotized. Her eyes were such a beautiful honey color. They held so much emotion. Fear, gratefulness, and some sort of curiousity. I suddenly realized that I had been leaning down towards her and was just a centimeter away from her lips. Before I knew what was happening, my lips were against hers.

Amu's P.O.V.

His eyes are such a beautiful shade of blue. They're dark, but then they have flecks of lighter blue, and even some green. There was an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes and I couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't anything bad, but it doesn't look good. I then felt his breath on my cheeks and felt myself blush. Before I could even move, his lips were on mine.

I didn't know what to do. Ikuto and I were KISSING. This was my first kiss and I just didn't know what to do. He suddenly pulled away completely and turned. I started to get worried.

"Ikuto?" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I was shocked. Does he mean that he is sorry that he kissed me so suddenly, or does he mean that he doesn't like me and didn't mean to kiss me? Before I could do anything, my mouth acted on its own.

"Why?" I asked seriously.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He turned to look at me.

Ikuto's POV (**A/N: I know, lots of POV changes, but I'm too lazy to change it right now. I might re-write this and some other one-shots of mine later, but yeah.)**

I turned to look at her and was surprised to see tears flooding her eyes. I didn't mean to kiss her. I didn't want to hurt her.

She suddenly turned and ran upstairs into her room, closing the door.

I just stood there, not really sure what to do. Suddenly I ran upstairs and tried to open her door. It was locked.

"Amu? Amu, I'm sorry."

I didn't get a response. Suddenly I heard a muffled sob come from the other side of the door. I knew I had to see her and appologize directly, but how can I do that with this stupid door in the way? There isn't a hole on the outside for unlocking and she definitely won't open it. I then came across an idea as I saw a certain chara float by down the hall.

"Yoru," I called softly so that Amu wouldn't hear I had I plan. Yoru stopped and turned mid-yawn.

"Yeah, nya~" he said.

"I need you to chara change with me," I said with a smirk on my face.

We went outside and I chara changed with Yrou. Next, I jumped onto her balcony and opened the door. I saw her laying facedown on her bed, her head burried underneath her pillow. I walked up to her and started to rub her back. I felt her tense up, but after a moment she started to relax.

"Amu, I'm sorry," I said, hoping to make her feel better.

She suddenly sat up and looked at me. I looked into her tear filled eyes and wondered what I had done that was so wrong. I don't think that it's because of the kiss...

"Do you not like me?" she asked, her eyes filling with more tears. She looked down at her hands in her lap, silently playing with her fingers and not looking at me.

I was shocked. What made her think I didn't like her? I sat, thinking about what to say, when she suddenly started to sob.

"I-I g-guess th-that you don't," she choked out while starting to cry harder_. 'If it took him this long to respond, it must mean that he wants to reject me gently and was trying to choose the words', _she thought miserably while sobbing.

I suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I like you," I said.

"Then why do you regret kissing me?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it," I responded.

She pulled away and quickly dove under her covers.

"Amu? Amu, please come out."

She just pulled her covers tighter around herself and curled into a ball. I had to do something. I grabbed her covers and yanked them off of her. I grabbed her and pulled her to myself, hugging her tightly.

"Amu, I'm sorry," I said again.

She pulled away a little bit and looked up into my eyes. She slowly moved forward and pushed her lips against mine. Wait. What? Amu is kissing me?

Her lips were still against mine, but she then slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Iktuo," she said, looking up at him with an uncertain expression. The expression isn't towards her feelings, but towards the man sitting in front of her that had yet to say a word.

"I love you too, Amu," he said and then gently kissed her. We kissed two or three more times, Amu blushing like a tomato, but then my stomach growled. She giggled, grabbed my hand, and led me downstairs to the kitchen where she prepared some food, having finally mastered cracking an egg from her lessons with Suu.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~The end.~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**I came up with this from my irrational fear of spiders. I might make this a two shot. Another one about spiders along with other bugs. I actually wrote this as my first fanfiction, but it had been a huge fail and I decided to try it again. It's not that much better now, but it's way better than it was to begin with! **

**I ****once had to do a project where we killed bugs and pinned them to a board. I couldn't do it. I couldn't even take the bugs out of the bags and look at them. I was sitting there and started crying really hard, and then my mom felt so bad that she made my brother pin them to the board. I kept on crying, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The spider that my dad and brother caught had been sitting on the fridge, I wouldn't look at it or touch it and after it had molded, either my brother or dad threw it away. I also once had a HUGE spider on the bed next to me. My brother killed that one too. Some people find it a bit ridiculous to be terrified of little ninja spiders with guns and knives strapped to their legs. That's what I imagine them to look like whenever I see one. Warning: If you are within a 50 mile radius of me when I see a spider, you will never hear anything again.**

**In your review, tell me what you think of spiders and why please! Also, plese tell me if you liked it! I am looking forward to at least some reviews, so please do!**


End file.
